


rain down and destroy me

by zodiacs



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers for the Manga, also its not intensely juhaku, like lowkey, non-confessed, warning for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacs/pseuds/zodiacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Morgiana hadn't walked in when Hakuryuu was about to commit suicide?</p><p>What would happen when Judar and Alibaba came back?</p><p>(up to ch.280 when this was written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain down and destroy me

Loneliness could either make you stronger or break you in every way possible.

For Hakuryuu, the former used to be true, he trained every day only relying on himself. He was happy being alone. It was his obligation.  But ever since conquering Zagan with Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba, he yearned for company. When he left them, part of him blew away like autumn leaves in the icy winds of winter.

Hakuryuu looked for comfort in his sister when he had returned back home. Hakuei was always a part of him, and Hakuryuu thought she would support him in his goals. But she didn’t. Hakuei turned away and refused. Her back made him feel like he was snow melting away in the spring.

When Judar had offered to take his arm, a part of him wanted to take his too. And that he finally did. It made him feel whole again. It felt like daffodils blooming in spring, they could only do it once all the snow had melted.

Now, Judar was gone. He was alone again. The daffodils had died and summer was coming.  The sun would burn and scar him. Summer was the season of loneliness. Nobody would be as close to him as Judar was.

Hakuryuu didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted Judar back; but he couldn’t have him.

There was only one way to solve this problem.

Kouen’s sword lay heavy in his hands. Especially in the hand Kouen had restored. A solitary tear fell from his eye as he raised the sword to his throat. It was somehow funny that he would be killing himself with the man he had just killed’s sword. It felt like extra punishment.

Failing to steel himself, Hakuryuu’s hands shook as he held the sword.

Pain blurred Hakuryuu’s vision as he breathed his last.

**> <><>< **

Riding on the Mother Dragon for a long period of time had definitely did something to Judar’s vision. She flew so fast that he couldn’t tell where they were. Alibaba had been transformed back into a human again, so she must have done that fast too.

Waving goodbye to the dragon, the duo looked around at where they were. Alibaba had to explain most of it, Judar still couldn’t see right. They were in a mountain valley and it looked like it was about to rain. They would have to get to the Kou Empire fast if they didn’t want to get wet. That was when the idea of magic came back into Judar’s head. In the other world, he wasn’t a magi, but he had the power of the rukh now.

“Step back little haniwa, time for some space-time magic!” Judar spread his arms wide, jumping to face him. Alibaba was too excited to see Aladdin again to be angry so he moved out of the way while telling Judar to speed it up.

It took a while for Judar to command the rukh, he had to do it accurately so they wouldn’t end up in the middle of Reim. If they landed somewhere like Reim, Alibaba would have to carry Judar the rest of the way. Teleportation took a lot out of him, even with the rukh’s protection.

Once the eight-pointed star faded into existence, Alibaba ran straight in, pushing Judar out of the way, much to his disgruntlement. He wanted to see Hakuryuu again as much as Alibaba wanted to see Aladdin. Judar might also give the shrimp a good kick to the face for pushing him into space. He also had a present from the other world for Hakuryuu.

On the way to the Mother Dragon, Judar had picked up three interesting rocks. One was a vivid blue, the exact same colour as Hakuryuu’s eyes. The second one was a bright red, Judar had picked the one that was the same colour as his eyes. That way they could match. The third rock was pitch black, twinkling in the sunlight. Judar thought it was cool, so he took it. Using what little magoi he had, he carved a hole through all three pebbles and threaded them on a few strands of his hair. There was no string there anyway. Looking back on it, there was quite a few sizeable vines, but that was in the past. He could give Hakuryuu the necklace and he would always be wearing part of Judar. It filled Judar with excitement just thinking about Hakuryuu’s face when he presented him with the necklace.

“Earth to Judar, anyone there?” Alibaba was waving a hand in front of his eyes, making him wake up from his daydream. He felt himself get tired, the magic definitely took something out of him. He couldn’t even float.  Still not being able to see where he was, Judar asked Alibaba where they were. In a quizzical tone of voice, Alibaba said they were in Balbadd.

“Are you sure Aladdin’s here?” Alibaba cocked his head to the side.

“This is where the rukh think _Hakuryuu_ is. I don’t know about shrimpy.” It pained Judar to say the next sentence: “My magic might have been a bit off, I haven’t used it in a while.”

Judar tried to make out where in Balbadd he was, but he could only feel the bustle of people brushing against him. Maybe they were in a marketplace? His wondering was interrupted by Alibaba saying something.

“Maybe we should look in the palace, Hakuryuu might be negotiating with Kouen.”

“I can’t see though, you’re going to have to lead me there.”

“Ugh, okay.” Alibaba grabbed Judar by the wrist and elbowed his way through the crowds. Even under Kou’s rule, it was still as lively as ever.

Alibaba had stopped again, after only a few minutes of walking and a corner later.

“Why’re the gates shut? They’re never shut.” An inclination of fear creeped into his voice.

“Maybe they’re shut for negotiations?” Judar suggested, Alibaba immediately declining. He said that after it became a republic, the gates to at least the gardens were always open. Judar shrugged, using what little power he had, he managed to float high enough to get over the gate. People in the crowd were saying things like “How disrespectful” and “Rebels don’t know when to stop”. God, who died? Obviously, Judar ignored them, but Alibaba listened. He seemed apprehensive about jumping the fence.

“Either you’re climbing or I go in alone.” Judar folded his arms. That spurred Alibaba into action, he didn’t trust Judar to be able to find his way through the castle by himself.

After clambering and falling over the fence, Alibaba began to lead Judar into the castle and through the corridors. Judar made Alibaba open the doors to the throne room, he needed to look dramatic if people thought he was dead.

Once the doors opened, Judar stiffened. The stifling scent of incense wafted through the door. The last time he smelt that was at Koutoku’s funeral. Had Hakuryuu killed Kouen without him? He would get a slap if he did. Deciding that that was what had happened, Judar strode into the room, putting on an air of confidence as he shouted. “Did we finally get rid of Kouen, Hakuryuu?”

The small groups of people around the room immediately snapped their heads around. Aladdin and Morgiana stood with Yunan, with matching red eyes. Sinbad stood at another end of the room with the Balbadd officials, seemingly sad. That rang warning bells. Sinbad never looked sad.

“Oi, stupid king! Who died to put your face like tha-“  Judar’s vision had begun to un-blur.

Judar stopped in his tracks. The person in the coffin was not Kouen. Dark blue hair was spread on the pillow of the coffin. A too-familiar face was connected to it, unmoving.  Judar’s staff clattered against the stone floor. Tears welled in his eyes as he ran towards the coffin.

It was indeed Hakuryuu. Flowers surrounded his face, Judar recognised the ones Hakuryuu had told him about before. Daffodils. Other unrecognisable flowers covered the rest of his body, but only daffodils were near his face. Judar knocked over the candles that surrounded the coffin as he moved around it.  “Y-you’re playing a trick on me right? Right?” Judar turned around to face the two groups in the room. The only response was Sinbad shaking his head. “This is a _fucking_ trick to get back at me for all the shit I’ve done. You’re lying, you’re lying, you’re lying…” Judar repeated himself as tears began to stream out of his eyes and fall down his cheeks. They landed on Hakuryuu’s face, as if he were crying too.

“We couldn’t do anything about it, Judar.” Aladdin stepped forward, leaving Morgiana to comfort a weeping Alibaba.

“ _You_ could have done someth-thing! Like not throwing m-me into **fucking** space! I could have stopped the fucker from doing this.” Judar’s tears had transformed into full on sobbing. He stood forward, opening his arms. “Who the fuck d-did this to him? I-I’ll fucking kill him!”

“He did it himself, Judar.” Sinbad stepped forward as well.

“He fucking didn’t, okay! The Hakuryuu I know wouldn’t do something like this!” Judar’s hands balled into fists and he hit the side of Hakuryuu’s coffin. “He’s too strong, way to strong t-to do this!”

Nobody replied to him. He was left to crumble. That was when he remembered the necklace that he had stuffed into his top. He pulled it out, and held it with shaky hands. “Hakuryuu look, look at this necklace I-I made for you. This one’s y-your eye colour, the other’s mine and the m-middle rock is really cool isn’t i-it?” Judar tried to smile as he placed the necklace on Hakuryuu’s neck. When Judar saw his face again, a new wave of tears came on. Falling to his knees out of pure exhaustion, he sobbed audibly. The sound echoed through the room.

Due to Judar’s enhanced hearing as a magi, he heard Alibaba whispering to Yunan. “His rukh will be able to return to the great flow, right?”

“I’m sorry Alibaba, but he is fallen. They will never be able to return.”

**> <><>< **

Loneliness overwhelmed Judar as he sat on the roof of the palace. Aladdin told him that Hakuryuu _had_ killed Kouen. Kougyoku definitely wouldn’t forgive him.  He was alone in the world. He didn’t want to go back to Al-Thamen, Hakuryuu wouldn’t like it. Hakuryuu was the most important person in his life. He was the one person Judar couldn’t bear to lose. And now he was lost. Lost forever in wherever fallen people’s rukh went. He felt like the leaves falling from the summer trees as autumn set in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Judar saw the rukh buzzing around his staff. What did they want with that? Didn't they hate things like that? He reached for his staff and looked for why the rukh were so active.

The red orb on his staff had turned a beautiful shade of blue. He couldn’t help but cry.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be so alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Judar could have enhanced hearing like Yunan so I put it there because i could.  
> Also I made myself sad when I wrote this too.  
> rip me (and also hakuryuu) ahagaha im awful
> 
> tell me if i made any mistakes with grammar and punctuation in the comments and i'll correct them 
> 
> may our goat dad rest in peace as well ;-;7


End file.
